The Hiccup
by DistanceOfSora
Summary: Henry Harrison Haddock redefines the role of the 'New Kid in Town'. But, the one friend he made, Kristof will not stop stop until Hiccup is friends with everyone is his group. However, two people in particular seem to be taking more o just innocent interest in him. Rise of the Brave Frosen Tangled Dragons. Modern AU. Merida x Hiccup x Elsa. Others are Canon pairings. Except Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hiccup

Henry Harrison Haddock the third indeed was a strange case. He lacked basic social skills in almost every manner. So it came as no surprise to him he didn't have many friends. Merely acquaintances that he associates with on the occasional lunch period, or the free time in class.

But for what he lacked socially, he made up for in other areas. While not the most athletic student, he was certainly no slouch, in fact, he was quite the opposite.

Back at his old town, he was often reprimanded for not being a jock, choosing to spend his time learning in a quiet environment. In his time at Berkeley High, he only had his Brain and a single 'friend' to show for it. However this 'friend' as of late, fell under the same category as the others.

With the business of his family relocating into a city known as Arindale, he started to find comfort in such activities as fencing, and, strangely enough, racing. With his experience behind the wheel reaching past most amateur racers, and a few professionals, he seemed like his life was turning around. That was, until he was enrolled in the nearest public school. While district wise he was zoned for a private school, his father thought he would be better of with a normal high school experience.

As such, he found himself in this situation. No friends. No job. No crew. Nothing. Just left to his own devices.

.

.

.

That boy won't stop staring at him.

They sit together in first block, but he never really had the chance to talk with him. With the sudden interest of his new found stalker, he turned to his brief case, and promptly left.

He had no desire to be watched after all, so what would be the purpose of staying. Seated in the exact point in which someone would do exactly what he didn't want.

'He won't stop following me. It's getting creepy now. He's been following me since I left the Mess Hall. Should I call the police? Should I stand and confront him? Does he know about the Crew!?I never told anybody about them, I was never ashamed, but I didn't want it to follow me. Could he have been in that town? Did he want some kind of revenge?'

'I need to leave. I need to go immediately. This guys just won't leave me alone!'

They kept at pace straight ahead. Finally the stalker seemed to get the picture and turn in the other direction.

"God. That was creepy. I really hope he doesn't know about the Crew."

You see, with his new found...skills, he found that he could help others using such skills. Along the way, others asked to join him.

The called themselves 'The Whispering Deaths'.

He never considered them friends, at least, not the original members. They were so much more than that. They were family. Comfort. Home.

When his Family business was announced to him, he told The Crew. Needless to say, they were saddened, but not resentful. They all have him a heartfelt farewell and he appointed the new leader.

He knew his choice was right in the end.

He would never regret his time in 'The Whispering Deaths' but he really wasn't going to go around bragging.

He had the occasional recognition in some situations, but he never liked the attention. He did what he did because he wanted too. He didn't need to be thanked or recognized for it.

Anyway, after that crazy encounter he trotted down to his next class, hoping to be early and get to his seat. He walked without much of a problem. Not a disturbance on the way there.

The English class passed without a hitch. Mostly there sitting back and finding that the teachers logic was flawed.

'Whatever. The lesson is over with anyway. Time to go home." Haddock thought to himself.

Then it hit him. The same feeling from before.

This girl was staring at him.

And she didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Great. Just what he needed. Disturbances.

As soon as then bell rang, he had his stuff in hand and darted out of the room, hopefully to avoid both stalkers that he had gained today.

Rounding the stairs, he decided to be a little careful on them.

A wise decision as the person who was following them slipped and hit her head.

"...ouch..."

Well, next time, why not slow down? There's less of a chance at falling if you do so." Henry responded while gathering her stuff handing to her, and promptly leaving.

"Wait!" He heard behind him, but he just kept walking. Not feeling comfortable about the situation.

Linebreak

Finally. Home. A place where all his worries of stalkers and crazy people went away.

That is, until he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" He heard a voice from outside the door.

"I already met our lord and savior Jesus Christ. We met a while ago. I don't need another meeting. Me and him are pretty cool." Henry said casually.

"I'm not a Mormon missionary . But very funny Hiccup."

Hiccup? There's only a few people who use that nickname. Three of them live in this town and two of them won't be back till the end of the month.

He opened the door to find a relatively tall fellow, with light blond hair and a large stature.

"Hello Kristof. No offense, but how did you find my house." Hiccup asked as politely as he could.

"Followed the car from school. We don't live too far from each other actually. I was just checking up on you. You only moved in two weeks ago, and I didn't want you to feel...well...left -out. or. anything." Kristof stumbled

"Yeah. I haven't really gotten settled yet. Thanks for stopping by." Henry tried excusing the larger man out of the door. But while Kristof was as awkward as Henry, he was just as persistent as his girlfriend.

"Not yet. I wanted to invite you to a get together with me and my friends? It would be really cool to have you there. And really fun." Kristof was starting to stammer again.

"I don't know. I don't really know anybody but you. I'll think on it though." Hiccup replied, trying to be as polite and carful as possible as to not offend him.

"Okay. Well if you make a decision, go four houses down. Take a right. And I'm the second house on the right. And here's my cell number."

After exchanging numbers, and talking a bit more, Kristof took his leave and journeyed back home.

"Hmm. I'll think on this one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Normal to Strange to Normal

Walking through the halls was always a hassle for Hiccup. Though, for all its worth, he never expected it to be a pleasant experience. The only purpose in walking through halls is to get from one place or the other.

Not to stand and talk to everyone you know.

This was one of Hiccups pet peeves. If you had to talk to someone, pull them into a classroom or something. Walk with them. Don't stop right in front of him only to blame him as he bumps into you.

However, in this situation, Henry found himself apologizing. Not because he was in the wrong. He as most definitely not at fault.

But the girl he tripped over just so happens to be the significant other of his only friend in town.

With that in mind he knew this conversation was bound to be awkward if she was anything like her boyfriend.

"Please excuse me madam. I'm terribly sorry, but I have to get to my class." Henry politely said, trying to avoid any altercations that might "Wait! What's your name? I've seen you around and you don't seem to talk to anybody." She interrupted his thought process. Now this is going to be quite the situation.

You see, when Henry thinks, he has a set train of thought while doing so. When the figurative thought train is de-railed, his mind shuts down, as to avoid any incoherent and overall embarrassing linguistic failures.

However, when this occurred, it is always surprising to Henry, as his brain processes information quite well. In fact, the only other person to interrupt his thought in a conversation at this age was Fredrick. Back in Berk, he was the only person he would talk to. Eventually he was told of Hiccups situation and tried his best to slow down.

This girl however, would have old Fishlegs wondering what drugs the she was taking.

And so, this Girl (he had learned her name was Anna) keeper going about the conversation as if nothing happened. Even without any answers to her questions she continued tirelessly.

"So you should totally come and sit with us. I gotta get to class. See ya later!" Anna replied running down the hallway.

Well damn. He didn't quite expect that. If he was a third party is would almost be amusing to him how the conversation went. It looks like he won't be sitting alone at his table. Sure Kristoff had invited him first, but it was much harder to say no to a person who isn't there anymore. Especially one he hasn't said four sentences to. He counties to walk to his next class as he pondered the current development.

"If three sentences was all I could say to the girl, how is the rest of her group?" He said to no one in particular.

"Pretty easy to deal with if you ask me" he heard a voice coming behind. He recognized the woman. She was about 5'6 with long, curly hair that reached just past her shoulder blades. Her hair was a certain red that, when under light, looked as if a fire had ignited. He was surprised as he didn't expect anyone to hear him, much less respond.

"Hello Ms. DunBroch. I believe this would be our first encounter is it not?" Hiccup replied with smooth elegance.

"Why yes it would be Mr. Haddock." She replied mockingly. "However if you continue to talk in such a formal manner I will have to beat it out of you."

Hiccup would keep that in mind. However he didn't know if he would be talking to her often. The Scottish accent in her voice was very prominent, but not to the point of miscommunication.

"...okay then...what were you saying about Ms. Wynter?" Henry said carefully, as not to get beaten.

"There nice people. Really energetic. Don't cross them though. There dangerous when angry." Merida replied. The was a sense of caution and seriousness in her tone.

"I'll keep that in mind then."

And with that, the bell rung and class started.

Line break.

Throughout the rest of the day, the encounter with the Redhead stuck in his mind. He definitely recognized her, but from where?

'I guess that's not really fair to be honest' Henry thought 'Living in Scotland, you tend to meet a lot of people like that. That's probably all it is.'

As he continued through the his third block, an old memory came to mind.

Shit. That's where he knew her from.

His time in Scotland was mostly taken up by three things: School, Mechanics and Engineering, and his time behind the wheel. And take a guess who the only friend he had there was...yup, the very same Ginger he was talking too. Surprised that she is in the States, he just sat there the rest of the block, comprehending this new information.

"By how she's talking to me, she doesn't remember me at all. That's good. There's a reason my nickname is hiccup. I don't want that coming up." Henry said to himself quietly as the bell rang.

Now, in every story you hear about how gruesome the lunchroom is, but in all honesty, it really isn't that bad. It looks like...well...a cafeteria. Not much more to say about it.

Henry quickly paid for his food and tried to take a seat before he was pulled it to a group by a very talkative redhead. The very same one he met this morning.

Oh yeah. He was supposed to eat with them. It's all coming back now.

The table was round, with quite a few seats. Somewhere between, 10 and 8. Hiccup didn't bother to take diligence in counting them.

To his left was Kristoff. Next to him was Anna, then a shorthaired brunette, then a guy that could be considered suave, next to him was a guy with white...hair...the...stalker. Great.

Next to him was Merida. And the seat between Henry and Merida was empty.

"I wasn't sure that you'd sit with us" Kristoff whispered to him.

"I was either really. Your significant other seems to have a way of influencing me into situations I would rather not be in." Hiccup said carefully

"So she gets you into trouble?"

"...*sigh* not necessarily. Just places I'd rather not be in at this time." Henry responds.

"Yeah. She did the same with me. But everybody is comfortable now. So no harm done. Eat. You need the protein." Kristoff joked.

Hiccup sat silently, observing the people in which he sat with. He found that he remembered the two others from yesterday. They were most definitely the stalkers. And the rest he had seen around the building. He knew all of their names, most of them were in his classes so it wasn't hard to remember them.

He managed to get through the period with as minimal contact as possible. Nobody seemed to notice him there. He didn't blame them though.

That's how it's been since he started. He only showed out in the Whispering Deaths because he made himself known. Through good means, of course. So it wasn't like he was surprised or affected by them not noticing.

It was normal.


End file.
